Doing As You're Told
by dancewithme617
Summary: Edmund finds himself in a bit of trouble. Peter and Susan are less than happy. SPANKING FIC! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**My Brother's Keeper- Chapter 1**

* * *

_***WARNING*- This story contains the spanking of a teenage male. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pevensie children, Narnia, or anything else affiliated with them. C.S. Lewis does :) I just own the plot!

* * *

**Peter- 18 **

**Susan-16 **

**Edmund-13 **

**Lucy-10**

* * *

"Sod. Off." Edmund Pevensie sat on a stool in the dining room, scowling. His arms were crossed over his chest and his dark brown eyes were clouded over in defiant rage.

"No, Edmund. You, you listen to me." Susan Pevensie put her hand on her hip; her other went to his chin as she tipped it upward. He yanked away violently. She grasped his upper arms and spoke to him in a tone of voice he rarely heard. "STOP IT." It brought instant tears of shame and frustration to his eyes. "Look at me. NOW," she commanded, when he failed to comply. He glanced up and his eyes met her own for a fleeting second, then he stared at her feet. She sighed heavily. "Edmund," she continued, "did you or did you not leave the castle grounds this morning before Peter said we could?" Edmund thought it wise to stay silent. He knew he could think his way out of this if Susan would keep talking. "And did you or did you not trample over the flowers that Edith so graciously planted in our garden in your haste to get back inside the castle before breakfast?" Edmund said nothing. In his mind he muttered to himself that the daft lady-faun should never have planted lilies in the first place. Not where they could be so easily caught underfoot. Susan had noticed from the start that he did not meet her gaze as she questioned him, a sign that he was most likely extremely guilty. "Edmund?"

"Wha-aaaaat?!" He moaned impatiently. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"So I am wrong to conclude that it was indeed you who trampled on the flowers and left the castle without permission?"

"No. I mean, yes! What?!" Susan let out her breath, exasperated.

"You left the castle before you were permitted to and trampled the flowers. Am I right or wrong?"

"Wrong! You're absolutely wrong. I did no such thing."

"Are you positive, Ed?" He nodded fervently. She grasped both his wrists and leaned forward.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me completely honestly that you are 100% innocent." Edmund swallowed hard and steeled himself. He put on his most innocent face as he slowly lifted his head and met his sister's piercing, yet gentle gaze.

"I didn't do it, Su. Honest to God." She stared at him for a long moment, as if trying to read his mind.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Ed." She let go of his wrists. Straightening up, she put her hand on the side of his face and kissed his forehead.

"Can I _please_ get up now?"

"Oh, no. You're keeping your bum planted on that stool for another 10 minutes at least. The way you spoke to Lucy earlier, calling her the things you did? I don't know what's gotten into you, but I won't have it. If Peter were here, he wouldn't either." Edmund groaned.

"Susaaannn-" "Hush," she cut him off. "You know he wouldn't. Now, I will be back in about 10 minutes. I want you seated here the entire time. Every second. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Good." And with that, Susan walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"_Stupid!_" Edmund grabbed an apple out of a wooden bowl on the counter and flung it across the room. Against his luck, it hit a tall crystal vase sitting on top of the piano that was resting against the wall. The vase flew off the piano and Edmund watched in horror as it hit the floor with a shrill crash, shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces. "Uuuggghhh," he moaned under his breath, his stomach turning. On the fly, he made a decision. He hopped off the stool and went to the door, opening it slowly. He glanced down the hallway both ways, and when he saw that the coast was clear, he closed the door behind him before taking off at a dead sprint out the far doors.

Edmund made his way first to the beach, but then thought better of it. Peter would be home from a day of hunting in a matter of a half hour, and his chamber had a direct view of the water. No way was he staying here. He turned and ran to the stable, where he found Phillip waiting for him. "Hello, your Majesty!" The horse greeted him.

"Greetings, Phillip! Hey, what say you and I go on a ride?"

"I would enjoy that immensely, your Majesty. Where to?"

"Oh, let's go a couple of hours west of here. I hear there's lovely plants and fruit trees in a grove a few minutes off the Meridan coast."

"The coast? But, your Majesty..." Phillip trailed off and coughed. "Forgive me, your Highness...but if I remember correctly, High King Peter said that until the lot of you are 18 years of age, you're not to go past-"

"Spare Oom, Spare Oom, I KNOW, Phillip. I'm well aware of the rules, horse, I was there when Peter established them." As he spoke, Edmund took down a saddle and hooked a sword into his belt. "Rules, rules, rules," he muttered, lifting the saddle onto Phillip's back and securing it. He swung himself onto the chestnut horse's back. "But, now, where's the fun in that?"

"King Edmund-"

"Oh, let's _go!_ Hurry up!"

"Sire, I really don't think this is a good idea..."

"Phillip, I'm your king, remember? And as your king, I am giving you a direct order. Come off it, let's go!"

"There's more to being a king then simply giving orders..."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, your Highness. Meridan Coast, you said?"

"That's more like it!" Edmund wore a wide grin as the pair took off.

* * *

So that's Chapter 1 :) Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Pevensie's or anything else affiliated with Narnia. C.S. Lewis does :) I just own the plot :)**

* * *

Susan lay on her bed in her chamber, where she contently read a Narnian ode to the spring. It was only when clock struck evening that she was jolted out of her peaceful state. _Edmund!_ She had forgotten about him. She shot up off of her bed. _He's been sitting in there for over an hour, poor dear_, she thought as she walked down the stairs quickly. She'd have to apologize to him and most likely offer him her dessert...it was the only way, she'd found, he'd forgive her for an offense like the one she'd just committed.

Susan was almost at the bottom of the stairs when she heard a piercing scream from down the hallway, followed by another. _LUCY._ She picked up her skirts and ran as fast as her feet could carry her to her little sister. "Lucy!" Door after door she shoved open. "Lucy?!" She reached the dining room and saw the door standing open. She peered inside and gasped in horror.

Lucy was sitting on the floor amidst a mess of shattered crystal, holding her ankle and wailing loudly. "Lucy, what's happened, my love?" Susan exclaimed, rushing over and kneeling on the ground next to the little girl, being careful of the crystal shards. Lucy was crying far too hard to speak, only motioned to her foot-and Susan had to take a deep breath to keep from gagging. "Oh, Aslan..."

The bottom of Lucy's dainty bare foot was littered with deep, jagged cuts. Pointed pieces of sharp crystal protruded out of the skin, and the blood ran onto Susan's hand as she cradled the foot in her palms. "Oh, sweetheart..." Susan sat in shock for a brief moment, then reached into the pouch she wore around her waist and pulled out her horn, a gift she had been given from Father Christmas a couple years ago when the 4 had first ventured into Narnia.

Susan brought the horn to her lips and blew a single, deep blast. In a matter of seconds, three servants came running, followed by a guard, followed by Mr. Tumnus, the faun, who was on security as well, followed by, to Susan's immense relief, Peter, who pushed past the crowd of Narnians and ran to his sisters' sides.

"What's wrong?! I just got ba-Lucy? What's hap-oh. My god. Oh, my god, what's the meaning of this?!" He exclaimed, upon seeing Lucy's battered foot.

"It...it huuuuurts!" Lucy sobbed, finding her voice for the first time since Susan's arrival.

"Hush, darling, I know, I know it does. We're going to get you all taken care of," Susan tried to reassure her sister. Peter scooped Lucy up in his arms and kissed her forehead, then her cheek.

"You'll be alright, Lu. Everything's going to be just fine. I promise." He then began barking out orders.

"Right, on the veranda I need a basin of water, a towel, antiseptic-"

"And sweets, so as to distract her," Susan whispered in his ear, having stood up when Peter picked up Lucy.

"And sweets! Someone go into the pantry and get me sweets! Lots of sweets!" He made his way out the door, amidst his bustling subjects, each trying to figure out where to go and what to do. "And for God's sake, SOMEONE clean up that /mess/!"

Peter carried Lucy outside onto the veranda, sitting down on a padded bench and holding her, quite protectively, in his lap. Lucy was not crying quite so hard now, but her flow of tears was still steady, and the pain etched onto her innocent face broke Peter's heart. "I'm so, so sorry that happened, Lucy-lu," he murmured, using his pet name for her. Lucy glanced up at her brother's face.

"Don't c-cry, Peter. Please don't," she whimpered as she saw his eyes swimming with tears of guilt and frustration. Peter gave her a watery smile and kissed her forehead.

"Lucy, do you know...I mean...what was all that crystal doing on the floor?"

"I don't kno-hooo." Lucy's eyes screwed shut and she began to cry again, in earnest, turning her face to hide in Peter's shoulder.

"Shhh..." Peter stroked her hair.

"It hurts, Peter. Pleeaassee make it go awaaay," she sobbed.

"Help is coming, Lu. It is, I promise. It's alright. You're going to be just fine, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead over and over, desperately wishing he could do it all himself. At that moment, a faun rushed in with a towel, a bowl, and a pitcher of water, followed by a centaur with bandages, a bottle of Narnian antiseptic, and a small something that looked like a pair of tweezers. A young servant girl then came up to them with a bowl full of Narnian sweets. Candied fruits, chocolates, crystallized sugar, and little pebbles filled with a sweet gel were layered on top of one another. Peter nodded to the girl in thanks, and she curtsied. "How about this, eh?" He glances at Lucy and offered her the bowl. She smiled a small wisp of a smile and carefully selected a stick of rock candy.

They sat there for a little while, just the two of them. Lucy had ceased crying for the most part and was clearly enjoying her treat, so Peter was in no hurry to rush the operation. He did however, want to figure out how that crystal vase got on the floor. "Lu?" He asked finally, when she was almost finished with her candy.

"What?"

"So...how did the vase get onto the floor?"

"I don't know. I just walked into the dining room because I wanted an apple. And I sort of slipped, I suppose, because Dawain just cleaned the floors, right? And then I stepped on it...I didn't even see it until it...got stuck in my foot..." She trailed off and her lower lip began to tremble. "Oh, it hurts..." A single tear trickled down her cheek. "I want it out, Peter." He wiped the tear away.

"Are you ready?" She nodded, eyes wide.

"Where's Susan? And Edmund? I want them here, too."

"I...am not sure where Susan is...I rather thought she was coming out here with us."

"Will...will you go and get her and Ed, Peter? I want them."

"Are you going to be alright here if I do?" She nodded. "Alright, then." Ever so gently, he eased Lucy off his lap and onto the bench. Her feet dangled off the edge. He leaned over and put both hands on either side of her face and kissed her nose, then her forehead, then both her cheeks-

"Peter, stoooop!" She gave a tiny giggle.

"My apologies, your highest Highness," he stepped back and gave an exaggerated bow, "I shall return shortly." He grasped her hand and pressed his lips to it.

"Gooo! You great oaf!" She gave him a light shove.

"Right away, milady!" He ran inside and down the few steps to the hallway. "Susan, Susan, Susan..." He went upstairs to her chamber to see if she might be there. No such luck. When he turned to go down the other set of stairs, he saw her sitting at the bottom. "Su?"

She turned around and looked up at him. One glance and he could tell she was crying. He made his way down the steps and sat down next to her.

"So many tears today," he murmured as he put his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" She sniffed and cleared her throat.

"I just can't help thinking that I could have prevented that."

"What?"

"Lucy. It's awful what happened to her. And I could've stopped it." Peter ran his fingers through Susan's hair.

"And what makes you think that?"

Slowly, the story unfolded. The story of how she had interrogated Edmund about the flowers, put him in time-out, lost track of time, found Lucy. How she saw an apple lying a little ways away from the shattered crystal. "I think that Edmund threw that apple because he was frustrated with me. It hit the vase, the vase shattered, and Lucy stepped on it. And I could've stopped it," she sobbed. "I could've remembered and gone back for Edmund. I could've just let him go in the first place."

"It's not your fault," Peter kissed her cheek. "You did the right thing in taking Edmund in hand. I did, in fact, see him leave this morning." At that, Susan gave a frustrated sigh. "I'll be exchanging words with him shortly. As far as Lucy, Susan, you didn't know that would happen. None of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself." She didn't respond. "Alright?" She gave a small nod and he grabbed her hands and stood up, dragging her up with him and pulling her into a hug. "Everything. Is going to be. Just. Fine," he said into her ear, "I know it."

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Edmund and Phillip finally reached the Meridan coast. For the next four hours, Edmund had a wonderful time. He swam and climbed the trees and picked fruit, and when it grew dark, he and Phillip galloped along the beach, spraying sand everywhere as they went. At one point, Phillip had the grand idea of galloping into the water and rearing.

Edmund tumbled off the back of the horse-and hit his arm hard against a rock under the surface. He let out a cry and went under. "Sire?" Phillip turned around. "Oh, no." Much to Phillip's relief, Edmund resurfaced after a couple of seconds, coughing and clutching his arm. He stumbled onto the beach and doubled over in agony. "Your Highness, I apologize profusely, I got carried away, I didn't-"

"No, no, it's alright, it's not your fault. You didn't know. And I went along with it and I wanted you to," Edmund gritted his teeth, "but nevertheless, I think it's broken."

Phillip gave a low whicker. "I'm truly sorry, King Edmund."

"Don't worry about it. I think..." Edmund sighed and his stomach turned. "I think that we should be getting home."

"I think that's a brilliant idea, sire. Hop on," Phillip stood still, waiting for Edmund to mount.

"Phillip...I can't...not with one arm." A pit began to form in Edmund's stomach.

"Here," Phillip did his best to kneel on the beach, "try this and see if it's any easier for you, sire." Having Phillip a little lower helped, and Edmund was able to mount after some difficulty.

"Go slowly, if you please. I'm afraid I'm going to slip off, seeing as I only have one arm that I can use."

"Of course. As you wish, your Majesty." The pair began the long journey home.

* * *

As always, review! :) xo


	3. Chapter 3

Doing As You're Told- Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, the Pevensie children, or anything else affiliated with them! C.S. Lewis does :) I just own the plot :)**

* * *

Susan held Lucy as she sobbed softly into her big sister's shoulder. "Shhh. It's alright, it's all over now. Lucy...Lucy, it's alright. You're fine."

* * *

After Susan and Peter had finished talking, Susan had made her way to the veranda and Peter had gone to find Edmund, so he could also be there with Lucy. He came back about 10 minutes later with no luck.

"I don't know where he is. I'll find him later. Right now, you-" his index finger met Lucy's nose, "-are more important then my finding him." Lucy had given him a small, nervous smile.

Mr. Tumnus had been present, as he was skilled in the area of medical matters. He had spoken softly to Lucy, explaining to her that her cordial would not do the trick just yet, as it would close the skin over the bits of crystal stuck in her foot. "I don't want to cause you any excess pain, my friend," he had murmured, not quite meeting her eyes. He felt tremendous guilt at the pain he was, in fact, about to cause her. He would have to be the one to extract the crystal from his precious Majesty's foot.

He took a deep breath. "Are you ready, Lu?" He smiled internally. Lucy had thrown a near fit when Peter had insisted that Tumnus address her as, "your Highness, your Majesty, Queen Lucy," etc.

"He's my very best friend!" She had shrieked. "I won't have it! You're bloody mad if you will! I'm no higher than anyone else!" And she had fled in tears to her room. Although she had received a sound spanking from Peter as a result of her choice language, he had later renounced insisting Tumnus call his little sister anything more than, "Lucy," and "Lucy," it had been ever since.

Now, she gave him a tiny, shaky smile.

"I...I think so."

"My valiant queen," he sat up from where he had knelt and kissed her hand tenderly. She leaned down and kissed the top of his furry head.

"Do what you must." He met her eyes and they both smiled slightly, then burst into nervous laughter.

"Get on with it..." Susan broke in anxiously.

Tumnus knelt again and grasped the small foot.

"No, no, wait-"

"Lucy-" Peter spoke.

"No..." She reached for him. At once he crossed the space between them and lifted her up and into his lap. Susan, who had been sitting next to Lucy, scooted in closer, and grasped her little sister's hand in both of hers.

Tumnus glanced up at her, and she gave him a nod.

He grasped the foot again and reached behind him for the tweezer-like tool that Peter had seen earlier. He bared his teeth, then closed in on the first shard of crystal and pulled, slowly and steadily. Lucy whimpered, then let out something between a shriek and a scream before dissolving into tears. Peter pulled her closer as tears filled his eyes. Glancing over at Susan, he saw that she was extremely pale, her hands clutching Lucy's as if something horrible may happen to the two of them if she let go.

"I'm sorry..." The faun's eyes blurred with tears, and he brushed them away so as to clear his eyes for the task.

* * *

Lucy's screams had echoed through the veranda and outside and around the castle. Servants who heard her cries, having been forewarned that the little queen was in no real danger, stopped what they were doing, bowed their heads, winced, and whispered prayers for Lucy as their eyes stung with tears. Finally, after a little less then an hour, the tortured cries could no longer be heard. The castle residents gave sighs of relief, and only then did they return to their duties.

* * *

Tumnus, having finished extracting every piece of crystal he could find, and after doing a thorough search, sat back and wiped his eyes. Lucy sat shaking, sobbing, struggling to breathe, on Peter's lap. He had had to secure her there; Susan had had to grasp her arms as they flailed, in an attempt to get away. Now, she sat with her head bowed and her hand covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face.

There was no one on the veranda with a dry eye. When their darling Lucy was in pain, it seemed as if all the joy in the world was non-existent.

Tumnus turned and found Lucy's healing cordial. Peter reached for it and Tumnus passed it to him. Peter brushed his thumb against Lucy's cheek and she sat up a little.

"Lu, can you open your mouth for me?" He asked her, his voice rasping and shaky from the tears he had tried and failed to keep in. She complied, and he landed one drop on her tongue. Lucy closed her mouth and Tumnus watched as the broken, mutilated shreds of skin on the bottom of her foot came together and healed, the blood evaporated, and all that was left were a few, faint, pink scars. Lucy collapsed against Peter in relief, breathing heavily. Susan, unable to bear it any longer, reached for her. Lucy stumbled into her sister's lap, threw her arms around Susan's neck, and wept.

* * *

Peter closed the door to Lucy's chambers and gave Susan a forced, tired smile. "She's done."

"Sorry?"

"She's so worn out. I don't think I've seen her cry that hard in a long time." Susan sighed.

"Poor dear." The two made their way downstairs.

"Susan?"

"Yes?" Peter stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Have you seen Edmund at all?" Susan shook her head.

"Not since I left the dining room this afternoon." Peter chewed at his lip.

"I'm getting quite worried. I haven't seen him since I got back and usually he runs to greet me and to see what we've brought back. Do you suppose he's alright?"

"I...I don't know. I don't know where he is." Peter sighed.

"Would you like to take 3 or so servants with you and search the grounds, please. I'm going to search round here." Susan nodded.

"Yes, Peter."

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Phillip finally reached the castle grounds. "Sire, we've not long now."

"Thank you, Aslan," Edmund breathed. His stomach flipped and jumped. Peter and Susan would be furious. If luck was with him, he could try and play innocent, and maybe Peter would just send him to his chambers for the rest of the night.

A lightening bolt of pain shot through his arm, leaving him gasping for breath. He just wanted it to get over with. That's what he cared about the most as Phillip rode into the barn.

* * *

Peter. Was. Frantic. It had been 6 hours since Susan had seen Edmund and he was most definitely worried. Lucy had long since gone to bed, only after being reassured that Edmund would be there when she woke up.

He met Susan in the middle of the hallway. "I want you to grab a horse and go no further then the eastern woods. Alert the citizens. Search for him. Get any word you can of him at all and alert me via the trees." Susan nodded, grabbing her quiver of arrows and her bow off of the table next to her. "Be back no later then midnight."

"But that's only an hour, it's 11 right now-"

"_Susan_." She stopped. She didn't dare contradict him when he was looking at her like that and using that tone of voice. "Midnight."

"Yes, Peter." He must have noticed that she was immediately subdued, because he reached out and hugged her tightly.

"I'm quite thankful for you." He pulled away and kissed her nose and she blushed.

"I'd better get going." He nodded.

"Be careful."

"I will." She turned and heading toward the stables.

Susan rounded the corner and stopped dead. "Edmund?"

* * *

**Heeheeee cliffhanger ;) Just so it's clear- there's no romance or anything going on between any of them. They're just quite affectionate :) I'm LOVING reading y'all's reviews so far! They keep me motivated :) So please continue to review! xo**


	4. Chapter 4

Doing As You're Told- Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, the Pevensie children, or anything affiliated with them! C.S. Lewis does :) I just own the plot :)**

****Warning**: This chapter doesn't contain a full spanking, but it does contain a few good swats. I've said it before and I'll say it again- don't like, don't read. **

* * *

"Edmund?"

He turned to face Susan and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god, Edmund..." She rushed forward and threw her arms around him, and he cried out, stumbling back against the wall when she let him go. "Ed, what's...what's wrong? What's happened to you?" He clutched his arm, gritting his teeth.

"I think it's broken."

"Oh, god...come on." She put her arm around him on the other side and firmly guided him into the castle. Once they were inside she led him into the dining room. "Come here." She pulled out a chair and he sat. She bent down in front of him and put her elbows on his knees. "And this time, you _stay put_, or so help me..." She didn't finish, just bore into his dark brown eyes with her own. Fierce. Exasperated. "I'll be right back."

She went upstairs to Lucy's chamber and opened the door silently, going over to where she lay. Susan studied her baby sister for a moment, then gently reached under her pillow to where Lucy kept her healing cordial. She pocketed it, then froze as Lucy sighed and smacked her lips. "Sleep easy, my precious darling." She leaned down and pressed her lips against the small, flushed cheek before exiting the room, shutting the door with nothing more than an audible "click".

She headed back downstairs to the dining room, relieved when she saw Edmund still sitting where she had left him. She pulled a chair over next to him and sat. "Open," she commanded. She administered a drop of the cordial to him and was immensely thankful when she saw the bruising and swelling disappear, as well as the pain ebb out of her brother's eyes. "All better?" She asked. He nodded. "Right then, go on off to bed. We'll have a talk in the morning."

Silently, he stood and made his way to the door. He was about to open it when he felt her grasp his arm. He turned and she enveloped him in a hug. He suddenly felt very small and very tired and very frightened, and he partially hid his face against her shoulder, welcoming the embrace. A lump grew in his throat and tears pricked his eyes, spilling over when she wrapped her arms around him even tighter. "I love you, idiot," she murmured into his ear. "You gave us a right scare earlier." He couldn't speak, only moved to fully hide his face in her neck. Susan was a bit startled. Edmund wasn't usually this affectionate unless he had had a nightmare or something else horrific had happened to him. She felt him shake against her. "Shhh," she hushed him, rubbing his back. "No tears right now. I'd suspect you're going to need them tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice muffled into her chest. "Please don't be angry at me."

She pulled away slightly, just enough so she could see his face. She brushed away his tears with her sleeve.

"The only thing I care about at this moment, Edmund, dear, is that you are home safe and sound. All else can wait. But it is almost midnight, and you need to go to bed. Right now," she insisted, kissing both his cheeks and squeezing him tight before pulling away. "Sleep well. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Edmund walked down the hall toward his chambers. He was almost there, when-

"Edmund?" He turned.

"Hello." Peter strode forward and pulled Edmund into a strong hug. When the two pulled away, Peter drew himself up to his full height.

"She found you, then." His face was cold and hard and angry. His voice was clipped, and Edmund knew he was barely short of lashing out.

"Yeah, she did."

"That's, 'yes, _sir_,' to you, if you please," Peter corrected harshly. "You have no place for anything but the utmost humility and respect right now." He grasped Edmund's shoulders and shook him a bit. "Do you have _**any idea**_ what you have put the girls and I through today?" Edmund nodded.

"Yes, _**sir**_!" Peter seethed.

"Yes, yes, sir." Cold fear began to grow in the pit of Edmund's stomach. Peter was not going to take it easy on him.

"I don't believe you do, actually. But no matter. We shall resolve all of this tomorrow, and if I have it my way, and mind you, I probably will, you will not sit for a _month_." Peter sucked in his breath and let it out sharply. "Now go to bed." Without a second thought, Edmund turned and fled down the hallway and into his chamber. He shut the door behind him, flopped down onto his bed, and cried bitterly.

* * *

In the morning, breakfast was silent and tense. Edmund, who usually ate the most between the three, ate nothing more then a hard-boiled egg and a cup of milk. Peter spoke kindly to Susan and Lucy, but didn't say a word to Edmund except, "pass the rolls." Edmund squirmed uncomfortably, resisting the urge to get up and run from the table.

"Sit up, and sit still if you please, Ed," Susan admonished. Peter met Edmund's eyes and the boy almost melted under the hot steel glare. Lucy, sending the tension, finished quickly and excused herself. Edmund slumped low in his seat, heart pounding. Susan and Peter chattered pointlessly. "Edmund? Edmund...Edmund!" His head shot up.

"I _said_ sit up, if you please." Susan looked at him pointedly.

"Sorry..." He slouched further down in his seat. Suddenly, strong arms hoisted him out of his seat and began raining hard smacks down on his clothed bottom.

"If Susan or I tell you to do something, you **_WILL_** obey! Without question!" Peter bellowed. "And you **_WILL NOT_** deliberately disobey after being asked to do something, **_TWICE_**, for that matter!"

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Edmund begged, trying to pull himself out of Peter's grasp. Peter landed 5 more hard hits before shoving him back down in his seat.

"Sit **_UP_**." He grasped Edmund's shirt and yanked him upwards to make his point. Edmund straightened his back and began to cry silently. Susan rose from the table, stalking over to Peter. This time, it was her turn to grasp his arm. She led him away from the table to the wall.

"Peter, that was absolutely uncalled for. That was not necessary at all."

"He needs to learn-"

"And frightening him into it is going to solve the problem? No." She crossed her arms. "You need to calm down. This is not going to work unless we discipline him with love."

"You sound ridiculous-"

"Peter!"

"Alright." He put his hands up in mock surrender. "You talk then. Let's deal with this-all of this, everything that happened yesterday-right now. And you talk, since I'm obviously not capable-"

"That's not what I said and you know it."

"Just go. Get on it." Susan let out a frustrated huff before turning and walking toward Edmund.

"Ed," she said softly, once she had reached him, "I think it best if you go to your chamber and wait for me there." He stood. "Go on," she motioned.

"Are...are you quite going to spank me?..." His voice trailed off and he stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Edmund, just go, please."

"Please, I need to-"

"_GO_, Edmund!" Susan raised her voice. He jumped and then turned and fled the dining room. She sighed.

"Discipline him with love, hm?" Peter strode toward her, smirking. She sank into the chair that Edmund had just occupied.

"Oh, I don't know..."

"I think I ought to go have a talk with him." Peter announced shortly. Susan shook her head.

"Oh, no. You're not calm enough to try and talk to him right now."

"No, no, I mean that you can handle the spanking. I will simply talk."

"So we are spanking him, then?" Peter ran a hand through his hair.

"I really don't see anything else being effective. That and grounding him."

"I almost feel like this warrants both..." Susan trailed off.

"Do you?"

"Well, I suppose, I mean, he lied to me about sneaking out yesterday morning and trampling on the flowers, knocked over the vase and Lucy stepped in it, ran off and caused us all so much fright last night...what do you think?"

"I don't think that both spanking him and grounding him would be too severe in the least. It makes sense."

"Alright then." Susan twisted her hair in her fingers nervously. "How long?"

"How long will he be grounded? I think 2 weeks sounds about right. What do you think?" She nodded.

"Two weeks."

"Alright, then. I'll find you when we've finished our chat."

"Please don't frighten him anymore unnecessarily," she pleaded. "Be calm, be firm, but don't be angry. We want him to obey, but not be afraid of us." Peter gave her a look. "Just...take it into consideration. Please."

"Alright," he breathed, "I will. Wish me luck."

"And me as well." Peter made his way to Edmund's chamber.

* * *

**Ooohhh, Peter's royally pissed o.O Spanking in the next chapter, just so y'all know. Implement preferences? Lemme know and review! xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Doing As You're Told- Chapter 5

**A/N: So I actually decided to split the spanking scene into two parts since this story was getting long. The actual spanking is in the next chapter, but this leads up to it, so still read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, the Pevensie children, or anything affiliated with them! C.S. Lewis does :) I just own the plot :)**

* * *

Peter rapped on the door to let Edmund know he was coming, then opened it quickly. Edmund was lying on his side, curled up in a small ball. He jumped when the door opened.

Peter closed the door behind him and walked to the bed, sitting down next to Edmund. "Sit up, please," he commanded, "We're going to talk." Edmund sat up and squeezed as far into the wall-away from Peter-as he could. He didn't meet his brother's gaze. "Is it too much," Peter began, "to ask that you simply do as you're told?" No answer. "Well?"

"No." Peter shot him a look. "No, _sir_." Peter nodded.

"Was it too much for Susan to ask that you sit in the dining room for 10 minutes? Is it too much for me to ask that you and your sisters don't leave the castle until after breakfast?" Edmund picked at his pant leg. "Edmund, I am not asking you rhetorical questions."

"No...sir...it's not too much."

"Then why do you feel the constant need to push and stretch and test everything you possibly can?"

"I'm a king, too..." He muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing."

"No, what?" Edmund chewed at his lip.

"I'm a king, too. I should be able to do as I please."

"Ah, there we are. Tell me, Edmund, how does one conduct a drill for the army?" Edmund looked at him blankly. Peter continued. "If a queen from another country demands your hand in marriage under threat of war, how is the proper way to refuse her request without causing her entire country to rise up against your country?" No answer. "You are given a legal document and you don't agree with the law written upon it. What are the steps you must take to properly and legally change and/or abolish said law?"

"Okay! Okay."

"Do you see what I'm getting at?" Peter put his hand on Edmund's knee. "There's far more to being a king then simply doing as you please. Susan said you came back with a broken arm, yes?" Edmund nodded. "What might have happened if you had gone off on a horse that didn't know its way back to the castle?"

"I took Phillip-"

"That's irrelevant. And thank Aslan you had enough sense to take a horse with sound mind. But do you have _ANY_ idea how lost and hurt you could've gotten?"

"I just went to the Meridan coast-"

"That's _past_ Spare Oom! Aslan knows what number of rebels and wild animals are in the woods you went through to get there." Peter sighed, exasperated. "I hope you enjoyed your little trip, because as of right now, you will not leave the castle grounds. Two weeks, Edmund." Edmund made a face.

"That's rubbish-"

"Sorry?!"

"Nothing! Nothing. I promise."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"I'm sorry. Nothing." Peter looked at his brother pointedly. Then he sighed.

"And of course, we have the issue of you lying to Susan. Tell me, Edmund, what did I tell the three of you would be the penalty of a lie from now on?" Edmund's head shot up. "Hm?" He bowed his head and studied his pant leg again.

"I know."

"I know you know. I still want you to say it. What did I say would happen the next time one of you lied?"

"An...an automatic spanking," he mumbled.

"Correct. So. Here is what's going to happen. You are going to go apologize to Lucy for knocking that vase on the floor and leaving it there, which, by the way, she stepped on. Susan and I had to hold her down while she screamed in pain and Tumnus pulled the shards of crystal out of her foot."

"Oh..."

"'Oh', indeed. So. You will go apologize to her. Then you are to return here at once. Hands on your head and face the wall. I'll send Susan up when you return. Is there anything at all that you're the slightest bit unclear about regarding my instructions?" Edmund shook his head. Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Ye-I-I mean, no, sir."

"Brilliant. Go on, then."

* * *

Lucy sat in her chamber with 3 of the servant girls. They were all doing each other's hair, weaving twine and flowers in the twists and braids, and having a wonderful time. Suddenly, she heard a rap on her door.

"Oh, dear, sorry," she said to Alice, who was in the process of doing her hair. "Would it bother you terribly to start again after I take that?" The girl shook her head.

"Do whatever you desire, queen Lucy." Lucy flashed her a brilliant smile, then hopped off her bed, went to the door, and opened it. "Oh...hello, Ed."

"Can I talk to you?" His eyes wandered and didn't quite meet hers.

"Of course," she stepped out into the hallway. Grasping his hand, she led him over to a couch sitting against the wall. She sat, and he, after a moment's hesitation, sank down next to her. "What's wrong?" He didn't speak, just got off the couch, bent down at her feet, and grasped her foot. Realization suddenly dawned on Lucy. "Um...Ed...it's the other one." He reached for it and held it in his hands, turning it over and tracing the faint pink scars once he found them. He bowed his head, and Lucy suddenly felt a drop of wetness hit the top of her foot. "Ed?"

He wouldn't look at her, and she slipped off the couch and knelt in front of him on the floor. "Edmund, please look at me," she asked softly. Her left hand reached out to run through his hair, her right met his chin and ever so gently tilted it up, until she could see his face. "Why are you crying?" She questioned tenderly, wiping a tear away with her thumb that was tracking its way down his cheek.

"Um," he began, "what happened to you yesterday, with the vase that you stepped on..."

"Yes?" She pushed.

"I was the one who knocked it down off the piano. And didn't pick it up. It's my fault you got hurt." He swiped at his face. Lucy sat quietly for a moment, stroking his hair. Then she stood up and held out her arms to help him up. Once he was standing, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, Lucy," he said into her ear. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Oh, Edmund, it's alright, " she murmured. "I'm quite fine, now. You can't even tell I stepped on anything."

"Except for your scars," he muttered.

"Those'll fade in time. I really am okay. And I'm not angry at you at all." He gave a big sigh. "I forgive you, Edmund. I love you. It's alright." She hugged him tighter.

"Thanks," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course." She pulled away.

"I should get going though. I'm in trouble."

"Are you?" She gave him a sympathetic half-smile. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah." She squeezed his hand.

"It's always easiest when it's over and you know they're not upset with you anymore. It _will_ be over, Ed. You've just got to grin and bear it."

"I know. That won't make it any less unenjoyable, though."

"I know." She gave him another hug. "I don't want you to get in any more trouble, though. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye." Lucy turned and went back into her chamber. Edmund's stomach rolled. Best to just get it over with, he supposed. Besides, Susan was called the gentle queen for a reason. Still, that gave him little comfort as he slowly trudged back down to his chamber.

He arrived, Peter nodded at him, and he immediately went to the wall and faced it with his hands on his head, as Peter had advised. He heard the door open and shut and took a deep breath as he realized that Peter had gone to get Susan. His stomach flipped and tumbled as he prayed that Susan wouldn't be too hard on him.

He stood facing the wall for about 5 minutes, and his arms were really beginning to ache when he heard his door open.

"Okay, Ed, you can stop that." Relieved, he dropped his arms at once and turned around to face his sister. His stomach sank when he saw she was holding her ivory-backed hairbrush. "Come here," she motioned him over to where she sat. He went slowly, dragging his feet. Once he was close enough, she grasped his arm.

"Please!" His eyes went wide with fear and he tried to wrench his arm out of her grasp.

"Edmund, Edmund, I'm not spanking you yet. It's alright. Calm down," she said, her index finger rubbing back and forth against his wrist, "I'm not spanking you yet. Sit down here." She patted the spot next to her. Cautiously, he lowered himself down next to her. She reached over and rubbed his leg. "I want you to understand why you're being punished. This is going to be mainly for lying to me. But it's also going to be for disobeying me yesterday afternoon, and for not having enough self-control that you found it necessary to throw an apple across our dining room. Alright? Juvenile behavior. You are 13 years old. Last but not least, it's going to be for running off like you did. And I'll be having a conversation with Phillip later. He knows better than to-"

"No, Susan, Phillip tried to say no. But...but I said that I was his king and I was giving him an order. I insisted on going to the Meridan coast, and he thought it pointless to continue to argue with me." Susan sighed.

"Nevertheless, he still could have blatantly refused to take you past Spare Oom. But alright." Edmund suddenly found his bed sheet very interesting and stared at it, tracing the pattern. "Do you understand?" Susan asked. He nodded, dreading what he knew was about to come.

"Alright, then. I don't see any reason to delay this further. Get up," she commanded. He did, and she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to stand in front of her. Then she undid his belt and yanked down his pants in 3 shorts pulls. "Step out." He did, and she draped his pants over the side of the bed. "Lay over the side of the bed," she instructed, but before he did, she had a second thought. "Actually," Susan turned and found what she was looking for. "Go and get that wooden chair, there, against the wall. Bring it over here." Dressed in only his shirt and undershorts, Edmund walked across the room and dragged the chair to the designated spot where Susan was pointing. Once the chair was in place, Susan sat, and motioned for Edmund to lay over her lap.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuunnn! Review! Hard spanking in the next chapter, just so y'all are forewarned. xo **


	6. Chapter 6

Doing As You're Told- Chapter 6

****WARNING**: This chapter contains the spanking of a teenage male. Once more- don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, the Pevensie children, or anything else affiliated with them! C.S. Lewis does :) I just own the plot :)**

* * *

With a gulp, Edmund allowed himself to be pulled over his sister's lap. Once he was positioned to Susan's approval, she put one arm firmly around his waist, and with the other hand, she began to spank. Hard, quick strokes fell, and at first, Edmund relaxed, telling himself that he could bear it, that it wasn't so bad. Soon, though, the smacks became harder, and the pain built up, and Edmund found himself sucking in his breath and gritting his teeth. "Susan...too hard..."

"This is a punishment, Ed," she replied softly. "I suspect it's going to hurt quite a bit." He let out something like a whimper, and Susan had to steel herself to continue.

For the next 3 minutes the blows continued coming, and soon Susan heard soft sobs coming from her brother. She sighed. It hurt her to do this, and she hoped he wouldn't disobey again any time soon. If he did, she decided, it was Peter's turn to administer the discipline. Edmund's sobs became harder and louder as the spanking progressed. Susan's hand began to get sore, and she groaned internally. She had intended to put off using the brush as long as possible, but she really just wanted to end it.

"100 strokes of the brush," she announced, "then we're all done." Edmund began to cough, as he was crying quite hard. Susan's heart broke in two. Her baby brother was in great distress, and she was the one causing it. With her last ounce of resolve, she grasped the top of his undershorts and was about to pull them down when his hand flew back.

"No," he sobbed, "please."

"Move your hand, Edmund," Susan commanded firmly.

"Please-"

"Move your hand," she repeated. "If I have to do it for you, you'll get extra."

"**_Please_**, Susan-"

"_Now_." After much consideration, Edmund finally dragged his hand back in front of him, and Susan tugged down his undershorts, exposing his bare bottom. It was a deep pink from the hand swats, but Susan figured it would have to be darker before the lesson was learned. She, thinking it best to restrain him so as to finish quickly, reached down and grabbed his outer arm, pinning it to the small of his back before snapping the brush down, hard.

Edmund gave a howl of outrage and arched his back, his face contorted in pain as he collapsed down on Susan's lap and dissolved into anguished wails as the brush continued its descent. His undershorts had long since flown across the room as a result of his flailing legs. Edmund shrieked and cried and begged, kicking and bucking and doing everything he thought possible to get out from underneath the brush that he was convinced was surely on fire. His bottom felt as though there were a red-hot brand being pressed against it.

Susan watched as her brother's bottom went from deep pink, to red, to dark red, to crimson. She moved downward and attacked the tender under curve, emitting screams from Edmund, who clearly did not approve. He had long since given up trying to talk, no longer capable of distinguishable speech.

Susan moved further down still, smacking his upper legs and spreading his legs apart to get the soft white under thighs. Edmund screamed and screamed, long since dismissing his idea that it "wasn't so bad" or that Susan would be gentle with him. This was hell.

"**_STOOOOOP!_**" He shrieked, finding his voice before breaking back into petrified howls.

"15 more, love," his sister murmured. Sucking in her breath, she grasped his hand and delivered the hardest 15 smacks yet, putting all of her arm strength into them. Edmund collapsed over her lap and bawled, finally worn out, hopeless. 13, 14, 15, she counted, then threw the hairbrush down.

"Hush, Ed, it's all over now." She rubbed his back in an attempt to calm him. Edmund was inconsolable, still howling in pain. "Edmund, Edmund, shhh..."

After about 5 minutes, Edmund had calmed down a bit, and finally, sobbing hard, he pushed himself up, crossed the room, and bent to reach for his undershorts, crying out when the rough material brushed against his bottom. Susan stood as he did so, pushing the chair back to its place against the wall. She turned around and jumped to see him right in front of her.

"Su-sun...I...I'm sorry..." Her little brother broke down into fresh tears.

"Edmund..." Susan reached for him and held him tightly to her chest, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head over and over, feeling his tears soak through the top of her dress as her own fell on top of his head.

* * *

**:( This chapter actually made me really, really sad to write...not sure even I was expecting that. But nevertheless, review! I'll try and get chapter 7 up sometime tomorrow :) xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, first off, my most sincere apologies for taking so. LONG. To post another chapter...my mom has been in the hospital for a while and school started and it's just been bad...but I'm back :) And here is chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any of the Pevensie children or anything affiliated with them! C.S, Lewis does. I own the plot!**

* * *

Lucy stood outside Edmund's door and listened to him cry and tried hard not to do so herself.

* * *

Peter, having busied himself with signing documents so as to distract himself from his brother's screams, looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when he could hear them no longer.

* * *

Phillip shifted from hoof to hoof guiltily.

* * *

Mr. Tumnus smiled awkwardly, sympathetically to himself, not quite sure what to do with it all.

* * *

And Susan held her younger brother as he sobbed and sobbed into her chest. His shoulders heaved with the weight of his guilt and the punishment and his brother's disappointment and his little sister's scars. And so Edmund cried. Brokenly. Just like he had when his dad had left.

He had been inconsolable, but his grief had soon turned numb, and Edmund had become hard and bitter, and parts of that bitterness still rose up in and against him at times. Just like it had yesterday

All this was going through his mind as he clung to Susan, willing her not to let go. For a very long time, she didn't, simply stroked his hair and kissed him over and over, whispered comfort and rubbed his back.

"Please don't ever give me a reason to do that again," she had pleaded raspingly, "I can't."

They stood there together for a long while, neither one of then daring to move. Finally, Susan slid her hands back from around his shoulders and onto either sides if his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs and brushing away tears.

"Edmund," she murmured, "you understand why that was necessary, yes?" He nodded a small yes. "I never, ever want to do that again."

"I don't want you to, ei...either," he gulped. She gave him a tiny smile.

"Then do as you're told," she reprimanded softly. "I know it's not fun, but it's for your own good. We really are watching out for you."

"I don't...don't need loo...looking after. I'm a king."

"Edmund, dear, if I recall, you came home with a broken arm. I think you might still need looking after." He shook his head. "Regardless, I am not going to argue with you. You are 13 years old and 13 is far too young yet to simply do as you please and go where you like. That's why this," she said, lightly smacking his bottom and emitting a small yelp from him, "was necessary."

"I...I know...I'm s...sorry." The years began to flow once more, albeit slower. "I really am. I made Lucy hurt and worried a...all of you and ma...made Peter hate me-"

"No, no, darling," Susan pulled him close. "Peter does not hate you. Peter could never, ever hate any of us, including you. He _loves_ you. He loves you so much."

"And what did I do with that?" Edmund drew back sharply and let out a sob. "I failed him. You should've seen the way he...he looked at me to...today. He thinks I'm...I'm..._disgusting_." He spat out the word like a bitter medicine.

"Shhh," Susan stroked stroked his hair. "Don't lie to yourself, my darling. Peter thinks no such thing."

"Whatever."

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" She suggested. "I think it will reassure you."

"He doesn't even want me. No point in that." Susan sighed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"That's not true," she murmured. "He loves you more than he loves his own life. Please go to him, Edmund...if not for yourself, go for me." Edmund huffed.

"Fine, but when he sends me away I have per...permission to say I told...told you so." Susan wiped away a stray tear that was tracking its way down her little brother's face. She pulled him to her gently and he fell against her chest, shuddering softly.

"He'll do no such thing," she crooned, trying her best to calm the distressed boy nestled in her arms. He swallowed and swallowed again, trying to dissolve the lump in his throat that continued to grow. He tried to take a breath, but it never made it very far. He began to shake harder.

"Edmund?" Susan asked softly. He made a noise that indicated he had heard her. "Are you alright?" He simply shook his head. She pulled away just enough so she could see his face. His lips were trembling and his eyes were swimming with unshed tears. "Edmund, listen to me, love. Don't focus on anything else. Just listen to me." His eyes met hers briefly, then dropped again. "Everything...is going to be...just...fine."

Edmund coughed a couple times, swallowed and swallowed again, tried to calm down. Susan noticed, as she always did when something was distressing one of her siblings. "Darling, you mustn't try so hard to shove everything down," she said, taking one of his hands in her own. "If you need to cry, then please cry."

Before Edmund could respond, there was a firm knock on the door. Susan looked down at him and he nodded, not meeting her gaze. "Come in, please," Susan called, stepping away from Edmund slightly.

The door opened. Peter walked in. He made eye contact with Edmund. And Edmund sank to the floor and broke down.

* * *

**Cliff hangaaahhh! Hehehehe x) Again, I apologise for making everyone wait so long. And I SWEAR UPON THE DOCTOR'S GRAVE that I shall have chapter 8 up as ****_SOON_**** as I am home from school. Thanks, lovelies. xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**The much-awaited Peter/Edmund comfort chapter! Yaaay! :D Enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not oven Narnia, the Pevensie children, or anything affiliated with them. C. S. Lewis does :) The plot is mine!**

* * *

In 2 smooth strides, Peter crossed the distance between him and Edmund. He bent down and gathered the shaking boy into his arms before going to the bed and sitting, with Edmund in his lap.

Susan caught Peter's eye and motioned to the door, asking if he wanted her to leave. When he nodded, she left, shutting the door behind her.

Peter turned his attention to his brother. Edmund was crying so hard, Peter was afraid he would make himself sick. "Shhh, Ed," he whispered. "It's alright. It's alright." He slipped his hand underneath Edmund's shirt and rubbed his back, feeling Edmund tremble under his touch. His face was hidden in the crook of Peter's neck, which was rapidly dampening as he cried...and cried...and cried. "Edmund, shhh," Peter tried again, "you're okay." But nothing would quiet him. Edmund sat up and began to cough and gasp for breath. "Ed, you've got to calm down. You're going to be sick," Peter spoke calmly. Edmund glanced up. He saw Peter talking to him and he felt Peter's hand on his face, wiping away tears, but everything was foggy and unclear, like he was looking through a raindrop. He tried to breathe slower and steadier, and soon he had calmed to quiet sobs.

"I...I'm...Peter..."

"Shhh," his brother hushed him. "Just calm down." Peter tightened his grip around Edmund. "Relax," he instructed gently, "I've got you." Edmund allowed himself to go limp, dropping his head to rest on Peter's shoulder again.

The two of them sat there for quite a while, neither one saying anything. Peter continued to rub a pattern into his brother's back, occasionally reaching up to brush away a stray tear with his sleeve, occasionally pressing a kiss to the tousled head of hair. Edmund calmed and quieted, occasionally taking in irregular, hitched breaths as he tried to steady himself. When Peter thought Edmund was ready, he spoke.

"Edmund," he began. He felt his little brother tense. "Edmund...I love you." And Edmund relaxed again. Peter felt him sigh, then pull in his breath as he tried to keep himself together. "Okay?" Edmund nodded. "Do you believe me?"

"Uh...yeah, of course...I mean, I guess-"

"Edmund." Peter grasped his little brother's shoulders and sat him up so he could look into his face. "Tell me how much I love you."

"A...a lot?" Peter nodded, motioning for him to continue. "A...lot..." Again, Peter nodded. "I don't really know what else to say." Peter sighed and leaned his head down to look directly into Edmund's eyes.

"Then I will tell you what else." He put his hand on Edmund's arm and rubbed his thumb back and forth across it.

"I love you more then this world we live in. I love you more then any of our subjects. I love you more then my own life. I love you more then every drop of water in that ocean," he pointed outside, "and every grain of sand on that beach. You are extremely, _extremely_ precious to me." Edmund gave a small, disbelieving smirk. "Really. I mean that. I've never lied to you. I love you very much. So much that I am willing to discipline you when you need it." Edmund rolled his eyes. "Ed."

"Sorry, I just...I knew that was coming." It was Peter's turn to smirk.

"You know me well." Then he became serious again. "Really, though. I know the way that I've been treating you these past 2 days has been really confusing for you. If I have hurt you, Edmund, I apologise. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you," Edmund said huskily.

"Thank you." Peter continued. "I just...yesterday was awful. I had the same feeling in my stomach that I did that day the Witch stabbed you-" He stopped. Edmund glanced at his brother's face and quickly looked away when he saw how dark it was. Peter's eyes were shooting daggers at the wall, and Edmund suddenly felt very cold.

"P...Peter?..." And just as suddenly as the darkness had encased Peter's face, suddenly it was gone.

"Sorry."

"Peter? I'm right here. I didn't die. And she can't hurt me again."

"I...I know, Edmund. I know. But...but my point is that you ended up there, lying on the ground, because you didn't do as I told you to." Edmund withdrew at that.

"We wouldn't be here right now! You didn't know what you were saying! She **_TOOK_** me! Of course I was going to try to-"

"Edmund, Edmund, peace," Peter placed his hand back on his brother's arm, "peace. I'm not angry at you. Not attacking you, not cornering you. Please, let's just...talk."

"Well, talk then." Edmund was scowling.

"Ed." Peter's voice held authority. "Please stop." The scowl disappeared, and the look on Edmund's face was unreadable as he sank against Peter's chest one more time. Peter wrapped both arms around his brother and continued. "Whether or not my brash decision was the right one at the time, you still did not listen, and you ended up gasping on the ground, near dead. And last night, I thought I had lost you again. And that is why, I suppose, I've been so hard on you. If I ever lose you, Edmund..." He trailed off and pulled his brother closer. "I would be _crushed_." Edmund drew in his breath, held it for a second, and then promptly burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he threw his arms around Peter's neck and cried softly into his shoulder. "'M sorry for not listening to you...and...and 'm sorry for wo...worrying you yesterday...and hurting Lu...Lucy, and diso...obeying Su-sun...I'm sorry, Peter...I won't do it again..." Peter rubbed his back and let him cry and listened as he sobbed out his apologies, hushing him and telling him over and over that he was loved and forgiven and safe. Peter began to rock Edmund back and forth in an effort to sooth him.

It must have worked, because Edmund quickly quieted. He rested his head on Peter's shoulder heavily and yawned. "How much sleep did you get last night?" Peter inquired, gently amused.

"Not...not enough...'m awful tired..." Peter laughed quietly.

"Ah, Edmund." He shook his head. He continued to rock him until Edmund's breathing was deep and steady, and he was completely limp against him. "Ed?" He asked, very softly.

When there was no reply, Peter put his hand under his brother's head and lay him down, tugging the sheets out from underneath him and covering him up. Peter stood and bent to kiss Edmund's forehead.

"Love you, brother mine."

* * *

**And that concludes our little story x) that was so much fun to write :) Review! And tell me if you have any story requests at all! xo**


End file.
